Brake Blaster
The Brake Blaster is a device used by Chase that not only transforms him into the Rider-like warrior Mech Warrior, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. After Chase is reformed and becomes Moto Rider Mech, the Brake Blaster is relegated to just a secondary sidearm, with the Signal Ax taking its place as his primary weapon. This especially comes in handy when Mech is waiting for his Signal Ax's finisher to complete its charging process. However, despite its retirement, the former form is still available to Chase as a last resort as seen when he uses the Brake Blaster to transform into Mech Warrior once more to save Axel from Auto Rider Gold after his Moto Driver is destroyed. A more powerful version of this blaster was made by Dean Roberts as a means to fight against the Riders. Compared to its predecessor, this version could destroy Z-Cores, a function the original was incapable of. This copy would later be wielded by Chase after the first one was destroyed. By turning on the Advanced Ignition, Gold can briefly steal this weapon from Mech. This weapon becomes part of the finishing attack for Gold's Perfection Shot, where he first creates a golden energy ball with the Door Blaster, then uses the Brake Blaster to pop the energy construct into a hailing barrage of bullets. The Brake Blaster was among the arsenal locked by Michael Long beneath the Auto Garage after Auto Rider Gold and Zenjox's defeat to ensure that no Core Driviars would be used for malicious purposes again. Functionality To transform, the user firmly holds the Hard Gear Grip and slams their hand on the Destruction Muzzle spring-like button, holds it for a few seconds, then lets go and aims above and shouts the transformation call, activating its transformation sequence with a set of shadow tires and electricity projected out of the device that surrounds him, thus ending the transformation sequence into Mech Warrior. By pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Mech Warrior can also activate its Blaster Mode. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle once again activates its Break Mode as well. It also allows him to use the Brake Blaster as a knuckle duster with the small spikes below the Destruction Muzzle called Revenger Pikes empowering the blow. Since the Brake Blaster was based on the Auto Rider system (presumably his own Shift Brace), the user can "Tune" up using either a Viral Core or an Auto Charger's powers by inserting them into a slot called the Viral Landing Panel behind the Guard Wingle, a purple spoiler. Using an Auto Charger will simply add its power to the Brake Blaster, which is activated by pulling the Demolition Trigger, while using a Mech Viral Core will allow the user to transform into the appropriate Defender form. To initiate a finishing attack, Mech Warrior must have either a Viral Core or Auto Charger placed in the Viral Landing Panel before pressing the Destruction Muzzle. Pulling the Demolition Trigger afterwards would then give Mech Warrior an exceeding amount of power. Mech Warrior may now release the power gained in any way he wishes. After getting upgraded by Madd 9, Mech Warrior can now create an improved version of the Time Shift called Super Shifts simply by absorbing energies in his Brake Blaster and punching it into the ground to produce a purple wave that can affect a small area in a certain radius. The effect is so much more powerful than the original Heaviness that it manages to decrease Wild Form's agility despite him having the necessities used to counter Time Shifts. The effect can still be countered through the use of Deadheat, but it still restricts the Auto/Moto Charger hybrid's enhanced combat capabilities. Only through the use of the Turbo Charger can the Super Shift effect be fully countered. Other versions *Dark Rider Lupin uses a gold-colored version of the Brake Blaster called the Lupin Blaster as his transformation device, after stealing the Brake Blaster's blueprints to build it, which has an additional Blade Mode that is accessed via the Lupin Blade Core. *Auto Rider Neo, a Rider that hailed from the year 2035 wielded a black-colored version of the Brake Blaster, called the Blade Shooter as his side weapon. Unlike its predecessors, this weapon is already in its Blade Mode, which was first demonstrated by the Lupin Blaster. The blade part also resembles that of Auto Rider's Wheel Saber. Gallery Auto Charger Influences Flare_Bullet_BG.png|Flare: Shooting fire bullets Traveler_Screen_BG.png|Travel: Manifesting a kabuki-style performance stage Burning_Solar_BG.png|Solar: Firing a solar-powered projectile Funky_Spike_BG.png|Spike: Manifesting green energy spikes on the Revenger Pikes, which can be launched Full Break Finishers Chaser Full Break.png|Mech Warrior's unnamed punch finisher Chaser Spider Execution.png|Spider Form's finsher: Spider Chop Chaser Cobra Execution.png|Cobra Form's finsher: Cobra Bite Chaser Bat Execution.png|Tune Chaser Bat's Full Break: Bat Strike Triple_Tune_Finisher.png|Triple Form's first unnamed finisher Triple_Tune_Finisher_v2_vsTrailer_Impact.png|Triple Form's second unnamed finisher Notes *The Brake Blaster resembles a parking brake. Additionally, it slightly resembles a tekko, a fist-load weapon which increases the mass of the hand so that, given the physical proportionality between the fist's momentum and its mass, it increases the force the bearer can deliver. Category:Auto Rider Category:Transformation Gear Category:Blasters Category:Weapons Category:Arsenal